Chocolate
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: Satu hal yang harus diingat! Pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa ditolak. AU. Warning inside! RnR?


**Story by Hikari**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo(s), very OOC. I warn you, if you don't like, don't read. Shut up and close your browser application ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mulai lagi." Sakura memutar bola matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald dengan bosan melihat temannya berambut raven itu membual lagi dengan rayuannya di depan gadis cantik yang Sakura ketahui adalah junior di sekolahnya. Entah itu darimana ia dapatkan trik agar membuat gadis-gadis itu terbuai rayuannya, Sakura tidak tahu, yah... Tanpa Sasuke belajar merayu pun, hanya dengan menyeringai puluhan gadis terpesona akan ketampanannya. Hanya saja ia merasa risih jika melihatnya. Risih? Benarkah?

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar sehingga rambut merah muda sebahunya kini sedikit berantakan. "Dasar Sasuke Uchiha bodoh!" Sakura mengumpat pelan sambil terus memandangi sosok pemuda tampan yang kini berjalan menghampirinya dengan seringai yang seksi. Hah! Kau pikir aku akan tergoda seperti gadis-gadis lain hanya dengan seringaimu yang kata semua gadis –kecuali Sakura –di sekolah ini mengatakan seksi. Cih! Tak akan, Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku dapat coklat lagi dari junior kita. Mau?" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan coklat ukuran medium di depan muka Sakura.

Sakura mendecih kesal. Namun, ia menyambar coklat yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke dan membuka bungkusnya untuk dimakan dalam potongan besar.

Sasuke menyeringai "Sepertinya kau sedang marah."

"Sudah jelas 'kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia dudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura dan memandangi beberapa siswa yang sedang melakukan beberapa hal di taman sekolah.

"Kau punya coklat lagi?"

Sasuke menoleh, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya yang ternyata coklat dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. "Ini." Sasuke menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Aku yang diberi, kenapa kau yang habiskan?"

Tanpa menoleh dan masih sibuk dengan coklat-pemberian-Sasuke, Sakura menjawab "Salahmu sendiri mau menawariku dan memberikannya."

Sasuke tersenyum, tanpa sadar ia angkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan gemas. "Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, sih?"

Memprotes keras atas perlakuan Sasuke, Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke "HEII! Kau belum pernah dapat bogem mentah dariku ya?!"

"Iya... Iya maaf. Begitu saja marah."

Dan Sasuke tersenyum lagi kearahnya, membuat Sakura semakin salah tingkah. Untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke, Kini Sakura memainkan bungkusan coklat yang telah habis untuk kemudian ia buang ketempat sampah terdekat.

"Hei. Ada coklat di dekat bibirmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi Sakura.

"Disini?" Sakura mengusap-usap bibirnya, namun coklat yang menempel malah semakin menyebar, membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan mendekatkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura.

"Disini bodoh!"

Napas Sakura tertahan saat tangan besar dan halus milik Sasuke membersihkan sisa coklat yang ada di bibir dan pipi Sakura. Iris emerald Sakura tak lepas memandang wajah tampan Sasuke, sampai sebuah deheman keras dengan kejam mengembalikan Sakura ke alam nyata.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Jika kau menatapku dengan mulut terbuka, aku tidak bisa bayangkan air liurmu menetes sampai ke kursi ini."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pipinya merona mengetahui kebodohannya. Sial!

Segera saja Sakura menjauhkan mukanya dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menatapmu?! Percaya diri sekali!"

Sakura berdiri angkuh, dan berbalik untuk pergi menjauhi Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya ia hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Hei mau kemana? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Heeiii!" Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya sambil terus duduk tanpa berniat mengejar Sakura.

"DASAR SASUKEEE JELEEKK!"

Dan detik itu pula, Sakura berlari. Dia tidak mau tertangkap basah malu dengan wajah memerah di depan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang harus diingat! Pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa ditolak.

.

.

Benarkan Sasuke?

.

.

Ya. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/n : udah gitu aja *nyesap kopi* fluff yang aku buat pas gi nunggu download-an selesai. Cuma setengah jam. Jangan heran kalau rada aneh dan maksa. Tapi aku minta review ya? :D**

**523 story only**


End file.
